Szkoła mistrzów/Transkrypt
:drzwiczek :Rainbow Dash: Wiosenny trening był genialny, ale już się stęskniłam za przyjaciółkami. :drzwiczek :Rainbow Dash: Pogadam z Twilight o nowych przygodach Dzielnej Do, Pomogę Applejack przy produkcji cydru i będę nocować u Pinkie. :Misty Fly: Rozumiemy, masz super plany na weekend. :Spitfire: A ja będę musiała tu tkwić i prowadzić eliminacje do akademii. :Rainbow Dash: Ale ty uwielbiasz pokrzykiwać i gwizdać. :Spitfire: Tak, to prawda. :Rainbow Dash: "Narazicho" dziewczyny. :powietrza :Rainbow Dash: śmiech :powietrza :Rainbow Dash: wzdychanie :znaczka :Rainbow Dash: O, to mapa. Hej Twilight, dokąd lecę; Kryształowe Góry, Vanhoover, tu? Powiedz, że tu!? :Twilight Sparkle: Otóż dobra wiadomość jest taka że polecimy tam razem. :Rainbow Dash: Super! Czy jest też jakaś zła? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, znaczy nie do końca, :Rainbow Dash: stękanie Wracam stamtąd. :czołówka] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Szkoła Mistrzów. :powietrza :Twilight Sparkle: Łu! :Rainbow Dash: chrząkanie :Spitfire: Dobra żółtodzióby, witajcie na tygodniowych eliminacjach do Akademii. Będziemy oceniać waszą szybkość, siłę, zwinność i technikę. Na koniec podsumujemy wasze wyniki. Czy będzie trudno - tak, czy będzie płacz - być może, czy będzie tyle latanie że skrzydła będą odpadać - to się zdarzyło tylko raz. :Angel Wings: Ona chyba tak mówi żeby zrobić wrażenie, przecież skrzydła nie mogą odpaść. Prawda!? :Spitfire: Myślice że nadajecie się na elitarnych lotników. :Sky Stinger: Tak jest! :Wszyscy rekruci: Tak jest! :Spitfire: To coś wam powiem, otóż nie! :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze pamiętam jak mówiła to do mnie. :Wszyscy rekruci:rozmowy :Angel Wings:Czy to Rainbow Dash, była tym kucykiem któremu skrzydła odpadły. Jak myślcie ? :Spitfire: gwizdek Przestańcie gadać i zróbcie mi 500 okrążeń. Już, już już!!! :Angel Wings:Ahm Chciałam wam powiedzieć że wy dwie, jesteście moimi ulubionymi kucykami. :Spitfire: Jakie to słodkie... Zabieraj się za te okrążenia!!! :powietrza :Spitfire: Dzień dobry księżniczko Twilight. Czemu tak szybko wróciłaś ? :Rainbow Dash: Oficjalna wizyta przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy znasz jakiegoś kucyka, który ma problem z przyjaciółmi. :Spitfire: Raczej nie. To nie moja robota, martwić się o ich relacje. Ja tu szkolę elitę lotnictwa. :Rainbow Dash: Ah, jakie to uroczę. Mają w sobie tyle nadziei i zapału, ale nad technika muszą popracować. :Twilight Sparkle: To im powiedz, od Ciebie na pewno przyjmą wszelkie uwagi. :Rainbow Dash: Nie to by zaburzyło ich pewność siebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie poprawią się jak nie będą wiedziały nad czym pracować. :Spitfire: Brzydka praca skrzydeł, krzywe linie, Muszę ich przeszkolić z podstaw techniki w sali wykładowej. :Twilight Sparkle: W sali wykładowej? :Spitfire: Tak, większość kucyków nie lubi szkoleń z teorii, ale muszą przez to przejść. :Twilight Sparkle: Mogły byśmy w tym pomóc!? :Rainbow Dash: Tak sądzisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Ależ oczywiście, od wytrawnego lotnika i doświadczonego wykładowcy. Wiele się nauczą. No a gdy się już poznamy to zaczną się nas radzić w kwestiach przyjaźni. :Rainbow Dash: Pomysł jest ekstra. :Spitfire: Świetnie gwizdek. Same tego chciałyście, proszę bardzo. :Twilight Sparkle: Przygotowałam parę plansz na temat technik latania i symetrii skrzydeł, mam je w pamięci z moich lekcji latania. To takie ekscytujące. :Rainbow Dash: Może dla ciebie. Na mnie klasa zawsze działa usypiająco, Mam pomysł nauczanie zostawię tobie, a ja będę pilnować żeby nie spali. wuwuzela :Twilight Sparkle: w uszach Myślę że są spragnieni wiedzy i będą mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech dobre Twilight. :drzwi :Rainbow Dash: wuzuzela Pobudka rekruci, zaczynamy wykład. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzień dobry uczniowie: jestem Twilight Sprakle, a to Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Albo inaczej: Ti Sparks i Dashienator :Twilight Sparkle: chrząkanie :Rainbow Dash: Taki żarcik :Twilight Sparkle: Omówimy teraz główne techniki latania. :Sky Stinger: jęczenie :Rainbow Dash: Kto jęczał ? :Sky Stinger: Ja, my wszyscy tutaj, jesteśmy naprawdę świetnymi lotnikami, a techniki mamy obcykane. :Rainbow Dash: Jak się nazywacie ? :Sky Stinger: Sky Stinger, czyżbyś nie słyszała o mnie ? :Vapor Trail: On ustanowił rekord szybkości w startowaniu pionowym, zrobił 200 metrów w 2 sekundy. :Rainbow Dash: Ehm To dość imponujące. :Vapor Trail: Nadzwyczajne. :Twilight Sparkle: chrząkanie Istotnie, ale o rekordach możemy porozmawiać po lekcjach. Panno... :Sky Stinger:... Vapor Trail, to moja skrzydłowa, nigdy bez niej nie latam :Rainbow Dash: Będziesz musiał na próbach indywidualnych. :Vapor Trail: Próby indywidualne? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, to część waszej końcowej ewolucji. :Sky Stinger: drwienie My przejdziemy te próby bez najmniejszego wysiłku. A moje zdjęcie zawiśnie kiedyś tutaj, obok twojego. :Rainbow Dash: To jest odważne stwierdzenie. Biorąc pod uwagę to że wszyscy są tutaj: świetnymi, genialnymi wręcz lotnikami. :Sky Stinger: Tak, wiem. :Twilight Sparkle: chrząkanie No dobrze, wróćmy do tematu. Jaki ma być kąt nachylenia skrzydła, aby uzyskać, jak najmniejszy opór powietrza. :Rainbow Dash: chrapanie :Twilight Sparkle:wuwuzela :Rainbow Dash: Pobudka rekruci, pora na wykład. :drzwi :wszyscy rekruci: Rozmowy :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż było parę wpadek, ale ogólnie poszło dość dobrze. :Rainbow Dash: ziewanie Tak i nikt nie zasnął. Co nie jestem uczniem. :Sky Stinger: Hej, pani psorko. :Rainbow Dash: Ja czy Twilight? Zapewne Twilight. :Sky Stinger: Ee obie. Latanie w pojedynkę, ja się trochę tego obawiam. :Twilight Sparkle:O nie ma sprawy, wszyscy czasem w siebie wątpimy. :Sky Stinger: Nie, he, nie, ja nie mam powodów by w siebie wątpić. Jestem mocnym lotnikiem, takim naprawdę, naprawdę mocnym. Tu nie chodzi o mnie, martwię o Vapor. :Twilight Sparkle: O cóż, to jest bardzo miłe z twojej strony. :Rainbow Dash: Posłuchaj już pora na wasz trening Freestylu, macie szanse pokazać co potraficie. :Sky Stinger: Tak, przygotujcie się na najlepsze. :powietrza :Sky Stinger: Czyli mnie. :powietrza :Sky Stinger: Vapor musi, jeszcze się podciągnąć. :powietrza :powietrza :Twilight Sparkle: To fakt że jest zarozumiały, ale trzeba przyznać że Sky lata doskonale, wystrzelił w górę ze 100 metrów. :Rainbow Dash: Ale widziałaś Vapor Trail, jej skrzydło było pod jego. Myślę że ona mu pomogła. :Twilight Sparkle: Szczerze mówiąc, nawet jej nie zauważyłam byłam zajęta obserwowaniem Sky'a :powietrza :Twilight Sparkle: Tak masz racje, Vapor wywołuje podmuch, który wygina skrzydło Sky'a pod odpowiednim kątem do wykonania pętli. Ktoś jednak uważał na wykładzie. :Rainbow Dash: Sky najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia, że wcale nie jest taki rewelacyjny i genialny. :Twilight Sparkle: A Vapor jest tak skupiona na przyjacielu że zapomina o własnym lataniu. O to musi być nasz problem problem przyjaźni i możemy zrobić tylko jedno. :Rainbow Dash: Naprawić to nie mówiąc im. :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedzieć im prawdę. :powietrza z dystansu :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rozmawiać z nimi? :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście że nie, do latania potrzebne są zdolności, a przede wszystkim pewność siebie. Bez niej lotnik daleko nie zajdzie. :Twilight Sparkle: Taka rozmowa dała by mu szanse poprawy, po za tym Vapor ukrywa prawdę przed Sky'em. To się może źle skończyć. :Rainbow Dash: Tak ale jeśli powiesz im że mają to robić inaczej to też może być kłopot. :Sky Stinger: Ta pętla wyszła mi super, dziwię się że tu jesteście. Myślałem że was zwiało. :Vapor Trail: Byłeś, świetny Sky. :upadek :Spitfire: Wstawaj Vapor Trail, musisz popracować nad wytrzymałością, jeżeli chcesz być w akademii. Wondetbolts nigdy się nie męczą. Angel Wings , to ma być puszenie chmury, ta chumura nawet cię nie zauważyła.powietrza Kocham tę robotę. :Sky Stinger: Oby tak dalej, a kto wie, może pewnego dnia staniesz się ta dobra jak ja. :Vapor Trail: Oj nie wydaje mi się, jesteś najbardziej obiecującym lotnikiem z Stratusbergi. A ja najlepiej kichającym. kichnięcie :Sky Stinger: Bo ty naprawdę fajnie kichasz. :Vapor Trail: Dzięki Sky, ale kichaniem nie zapewnię sobie miejsca w akademii. Eh zmęczyłam się, pójdę wziąć prysznic. :Sky Stinger: Pomóżcie jej, proszę. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak naprawdę to ona nie... :Rainbow Dash: Pomożemy! :szafki :Rainbow Dash: Hej, świetnie Ci idzie. Jesteś naprawdę dobrym lotnikiem. :Vapor Trail: jąkanie Ja? :Twilight Sparkle: Vapor Trail, my wiemy co robisz. :Rainbow Dash: Spisujesz się na medal :Twilight Sparkle: Pomagasz Sky'owi. :Vapor Trail: E nie wiem, o czym mówicie. Sky nie potrzebuje pomocy. On jest wspaniały. :Rainbow Dash:Eh bez Ciebie nie jest i to stanie się oczywiste podczas prób indywidualnych, ja nie będzie w stanie zrobić pętli. :Vapor Trail: O nie, nie mogę na to pozwolić!!! Znaczy o niech to wilk. :Twilight Sparkle:Dlaczego to dla niego robisz? :Vapor Trail:Ah. To się zaczęło, jak byliśmy mali. Spróbujcie mnie zrozumieć :Vapor Trail: Sky miał liczne rodzeństwo. To było trudne, musiał ciągle walczyć o uwagę rodziców. A ja byłam jedynaczką, która nie znosiła nadopiekuńczości rodziców. :Mama Vapor: Vapor Trail? Gdzie jesteś, zjadłabyś coś, chcesz odrobić lekcje? :Tata Vapor: Albo może spędzimy czas razem, tego nigdy za wiele. :Młoda Vapor Trail: Uh :Młody Sky Stinger: Mamo, tato tutaj patrzcie mamo, tato! Widzicie? :wiatru :powietrza, płacz dziecka :Młody Sky Stinger: Łoh :Młoda Vapor Trail: To było ekstra :powietrza :Vapor Trail: Wspólne latanie, sprawiało nam obojgu satysfakcje. Ale nigdy nie mówiłam Sky'owi że mu pomagam. Zaczęło się od małych podmuchów, a potem coraz większych. Nie wiedziałam że moja pomoc może zmniejszyć jego szanse. :Twilight Sparkle: Rozumiem cię, ale teraz oboje macie kłopoty. :Rainbow Dash: ty musisz zająć się sobą, jeśli Sky nie nauczy się latać bez Ciebie. To nie da sobie rady. :Vapor Trail: Oh to by było straszne, latanie z Wonderbolts było jego marzeniem. Odkąd tylko pamiętam. :Twilight Sparkle: A co z tobą? :Vapor Trail: Ja chyba nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. Po prostu chce być z moim przyjacielem. :Rainbow Dash: Trzeba znależć sposób, aby pomóc wam obojgu. :Twilight Sparkle: A najpierw powiedzieć Sky'owi prawdę. :Vapor Trail: Nie proszę? On się załamię. Bez wiary w siebie, nie będzie dobrze latał. :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, to spróbujmy metody Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Tak powietrza. Kocham mieć rację. Ok zrobimy tak Sky musi się wzmocnić, ćwiczenia, praca skrzydeł, cała ta nudna metodyczna harówa. :Twilight Sparkle: Takie zadania to lubię. :Vapor Trail: Ale jak my mamy go do tego zmusić. On uważa że nie potrzebuje ćwiczeń. :Rainbow Dash: Powiemy Sky'owi że powinien popracować z Twilight. A wtedy ty bez poczucie winy, będziesz mogła trenować ze mną. :Vapor Trail: Z tobą, serio ? Zrobisz to dla mnie ? :Rainbow Dash: Ahah! No pewnie, do tego będziemy się świetnie bawić.. :muzywka :Vapor Trail: Oo, a. :brzdęk, brzdęk, brzdęk :powietrza :waiatru :opon" :Rainbow Dash: O nieźle Ci poszło :Vapor Trail: Serio ? Dzięki, niedowiary że tak szybko leciałam :Rainbow Dash: To pierwsza miła rzecz jaką powiedziałaś o sobie. :Sky Stinger: Hej, możemy się zamienić. Ja chce poćwiczyć triki z Rainbow Dash. :Vapor Trail: Nie teraz, bo wiesz ty już jesteś świetny w akrobacjach. :Sky Stinger: I w nie akrobacjach. Masz rację, ja nie potrzebuje ćwiczyć. :Vapor Trail: Może jednak Sky, powinieneś. :Sky Stinger: Ja już jestem najlepszy i wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą, kiedy jutro poproszą mnie o wstąpienie do akademii. :Vapor Trail: Ale tak czy siak musisz trenować. :Sky Stinger: Nie zdziwię się, jeśli dołączę do Wonderbolts od razu po eliminacjach. Buh, cel osiągnięty. :Vapor Trail: Sky nie jesteś tak dobry jak myślisz! :klepnięcie :Sky Stinger: Co powiedziałaś ? :Vapor Trail: Sky, chciałabym żebyś się dostał do akademii. Zasługujesz na to. ale... :Sky Stinger: Ale co ? :Vapor Trail: ... ja Ci pomagałam. :Sky Stinger: Przestań, nie potrzebuje cię, patrz. :Rainbow Dash:jeh :upadek :Sky Stinger:Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić, czy wszyscy wiedzą ? Ekstra, wszyscy oprócz mnie wiedzą że jestem kiepski ? Czy to był twój ukryty plan, chciałaś mnie ośmieszyć ? :Vapor Trail: Co nie. Coś ty nie znasz mnie ? :Sky Stinger: Chyba nie, skoro niezorientowaniem się że jesteś okropnym skrzydłowym :Vapor Trail: Jak możesz tak mówić :Sky Stinger: Jak ja mogłem być twoim przyjacielem. :powietrza :Vapor Trail: Wielkie dzięki. :powietrza :kręcidła :Rainbow Dash: Myślisz że wciąż się gniewają ? :klepnięcie :Rainbow Dash:Tak na pewno. :Twilight Sparkle: To wszystko prze zemnie, gdybyśmy zrobili po twojemu dało by się tego wszystkiego uniknąć. :Rainbow Dash: Nie, to moja wina, zrozumiałam to kiedy patrzyłam na lekcje Sky'a. On sie w ogóle nie starał. :kręcidła :upadek :Rainbow Dash: O nie, on stracił wiarę w siebie. :Spitfire: Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, dlaczego mój najzdolniejszy student lata, jak by był dziurawym balonem? :Rainbow Dash: O skomplikowana sprawa, ale naprawimy to. :Spitfire: Mam nadzieję. gwizdek :upadek :Rainbow Dash: Oaa! Narobiłyśmy bałaganu. Co? :Twilight Sparkle: Mam pewien plan. :Sky Stinger: Yh, yh, oh. :Twilight Sparkle: Hej Sky, miałam nadzieje że Cię tu znajdę. :Sky Stinger: Jak sama dobrze wiesz, muszę trenować. Nie jestem tak zdolny jak myślałem :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie jesteś. :Sky Stinger: Dzięki motywujące. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja się nie znałam na przyjaźni, ale dzięki ćwiczeniom i pomocy przyjaciół, stawałam się lepsza. A teraz jestem księżniczką przyjaźni :Sky Stinger: Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja mogę być księżniczką latania ? :powietrza :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz co ? Jesteś naprawdę dobra, nadajesz się na liderkę :Vapor Trail:Hm Miło mi to słyszeć, ale nie. Nie lubię, skupiać na sobie uwagi. :Rainbow Dash: Ale nie staniesz się Wonderboltsem jeżeli boisz się błyszczeć. Ale tego właśnie chcesz, tak? :Vapor Trail: Na początku nie, ja tylko chciałam być ze Sky'em. Ale kiedy zaczęłam uczyć się od Ciebie różnych rzeczy, zrozumiałam że chce to robić dla własnej satysfakcji. :Rainbow Dash: Miałam nadzieje że to powiesz. Chodź ze mną. :powierza :Sky Stinger: Co ona tu robi? :Rainbow Dash: Sky, Vapor nie miała wobec Ciebie złych intencji. Myślała że Ci pomaga. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz Vapor, nie powinaś obstawiać drugiego planu, :Rainbow Dash: Teraz dalej się możecie na siebie gniewać, albo pomagać sobie i stać się dwójką najlepszych, jacy kiedykolwiek latali w Wonderbolts. Wybierzcie drugą opcje, Spitfire, się na mnie wścieka. :powietrza :wiatru :Vapor Trail: Dasz radę Sky. :powierza :Sky Stinger: Patrz na chmurę, kiedy robisz śrubę, wtedy szybciej wyjdziesz na prostą. :Vapor Trail: aha. :powietrza :pisanie :powietrza :stoper :Vapor Trail:Uhu :opon" :powietrza :Sky Stinger: Łu ha, haha :opon" :powierza :Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle: O super. :opon" :Wszyscy rekruci: gratulacje :Spitfire: Gratuluje wam, zostaliście przyjęci do Akademii Wonderbolts :na ziemie :Spitfire: Pogodziłyście ich, brawo. Ta dwójka ma duży potencjał. Kto wie może nawet będą lepsi od Ciebie Crash. :Rainbow Dash:O Hehe Nie dajmy się ponieść wyobraźni. :Angel Wings: Chciałam wam powiedzieć, że jesteście. Moimi nowymi ulubionymi kucykami w Equestrii. :Rainbow Dash: Hej, słyszałam to :Vapor Trail: To niesamowite, udało się. :Sky Stinger: Byłaś świetna, chociaż jesteś szybsza, możesz być znowu moim skrzydłowym. :Vapor Trail:Oh hehe A ty możesz moim. :znaczków :drzwi :Rainbow Dash: przeciąganie :drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Pfiu, jak dobrze być w domu :Rainbow Dash: Eh, co prawda do prawda. Teraz nareszcie: możemy pogadać o Dzielnej Do, pomogę Applejack zrobić cydr. :pukanie :drzwi :Misty Fly: Dash, szukałam Cię dosłownie wszędzie, mamy stan alarmowy musisz lecieć do kwatery głównej. :Rainbow Dash: Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. Właśnie stamtąd wracam. :upadek :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech en:Transcripts/Top Bolt Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu